


Cooking with Alec and Max

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [31]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Max has some questions for his Papa while they cook dinner.





	Cooking with Alec and Max

Alec was making dinner while Max sat at the kitchen island drawing. Magnus had gone to pick Rafe up from the Institute and would probably be home soon.

“Papa there are other Shadowhunter kids Rafe's age right?” Max asked.

“Yeah there are a few. The new generation. Why do ask?”

“Well I was thinking”

“Mmhmm”

“Where are all the other warlock kids papa?”

Alec was really wishing Magnus was here right now. 

“Well I don't know where they are sweetie. Daddy might know of some. I think Aunt Catarina might know a few.”

“So I'm not the only one?” 

His little voice sounded so happy that Alec wished he had better answers. He got the pot of pasta off the burner and picked up Max.

“Blueberry I'm sure there are lots of other little warlocks out there for you to befriend okay?”

“okay Papa.” 

Alec gave him a big hug and a kiss.

“Now come help me finish up dinner before Daddy and Rafe get home.”

Max jumped down from the stool and went to help.


End file.
